the_capitol_dbfandomcom-20200214-history
Test
Felix Hemstead was the male tribute from District 3 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. He is most memorable for being the first tribute to die. Early Life Felix grew up in District 3, one of the more well off districts of Panem. He is thought to have lead a very quiet life up until his selection to compete in The 74th Annual Hunger Games. He has an older brother and a younger sister, the latter of which can be seen at The Reaping in which Felix was chosen as tribute. During the Reaping for the 74th Games, Felix's name was the first drawn and despite asking, there were no volunteers to take his place. This meant that he would compete in the games. Training Whilst training in The Capitol Felix showed that he had a very friendly personality and could be seen talking to the two other males of his age, Isaak Colliner and Hollis Edwin. It is unknown if the boys formed an early alliance or whether it was just conversation. Felix was also shown, at this time to be fairly agile on his feet as well as fast. This skill was able to secure him a training score of 6 during his private session, a score that put him at average. Interview On stage with Caeser Flickerman, Felix showed a great likeability factor and impressed the crown and Caeser with his knowledge about technology. He was very keen to express his childhood learning about wiring with his father. He claimed that his bigger fear is both winning and losing, which lead to some confusion in the audience. Overall he came across fairly well, but was just barley memorable. 74th Annual Hunger Games As the games began Felix showed slight promise as he raced into the Cornucopia, using those agility skills he'd shown previously in the arena. He was able to grab a bag and then attempted to flee. However his path was cut off by Roland Wulf who would then go on to kill Felix and officially mark the first kill of the Bloodbath and the 74th Hunger Games. Death Felix was killed by Roland whilst attempting to flee from the Bloodbath. Roland had thrown a knife at Felix that missed his main torso, but hit his leg. This incapacitated Felix which then allowed Roland to rush after him. Roland pinned him to the ground, before attacking him. He then bludgeoned his head in with a rock that was nearby. Felix's cause of death was confirmed to have been blunt force trauma to the skull. He was the first tribute to die in the games of that year. Trivia *Felix's mentor Beetee Latier, claimed that Felix was a "bright young boy" who deserved more of a chance. *Felix was the first tribute to die in The 74th Hunger Games *He was also the first kill of Roland Wulf *Both he and his fellow District 3 Tribute Iris Whytsell would both die in the bloodbath. This was the first time in ten years that both District 3 tribute's would die on the first day. *Felix has a younger sister named Eidah